


W a k  e    U p

by GetWicked



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Horror, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetWicked/pseuds/GetWicked
Summary: "Let your heart be your guiding key."Worlds for quite some time have been nothing but a distant memory, many of which being reduced to dust. Many brave heroes have attempted to thwart evil for many, many generations but no avail. After Kingdom Hearts had been locked away and Organization XIII reduced to nothing, the heroes of the light returned to their normal lives as they anticipated. However, for those who lurked within the shadows never had the opportunity to live that life after being forgotten, neglected and afraid.For {reader}, she had lived a troubled life where she drowned her sorrows in a game series called "Kingdom Hearts". It was her solace and never would she expect to be part of what could be the biggest war between reality and imagination. The shadows had a plan to disturb peace and ideally, [reader] with the help of her comrades, would put an end to what the Foretellers of Light once feared. This was no longer a game and if there had been one misstep, there would never be:"Would you like to continue?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will take place with the ideas of Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter's prologue story line as well as Back Cover integrated. I do not own anybody in this story except any Oc's I choose to use! If you guys have any questions referring to the story do let me know!

“Let your heart be your guiding key.”  
W a k e U p || 2 0 1 7

 

| E n t r y # 1 |

Darkness was a plague; greed was the advisory. For many years, those who declared abstinence from such wicked ideas would eventually find themselves within the evil that plagued many worlds. It was once spoke of from the Foretellers who oversaw the worlds of light that darkness would ascend from the deepest strings of humanity to purge the good and wage war. It surely was impossible to avoid what had been prophesied however those who wandered the light believed that change was very much possible. Though, for the few who conceived such foolish ideas never saw much other than their own demise.  
Over many generations, darkness has found many ways to spread their wicked ways however, many heroes rose to the notion of fighting those for whom they love and want to protect. Peace was found after many years of darkness inching its way through many worlds over and over again. Though, this idea didn’t last long; even in outside worlds of many dimensions found themselves in the wicked ways of darkness as trouble arose within them. There was no telling who or even what was safe but what was known was the fact there was heroes that would rise. Some of which..very unexpected.

~

She’d been lost, drowning in a world that heard everyone but her. There had been cries from a room that sheltered the lost lamb, the girl who called for help. Winter was the season she had dread; the season where all would receive love, but her. [Name] used to love the holidays but they held painful memories of what life wrote for her long ago. Of course, many years have passed, but they truly made a mark upon her. Time meant nothing for the girl who loomed in the shadows but it still progressed. When [name] was a little child, she’d lost her parents to god knows what- nobody bothered to say how.   
[Name] felt as if the only thing that kept her company was the game that others would ridicule: “Kingdom Hearts”. It was a silly Disney related game that many kids bashed on about but to [name] there had been a deeper understanding of that game to her. Late one Winter’s night, after a long, horrid day at school AND work, [name]decided to play her favorite game despite the mood she had been in. Her family didn’t pay her much mind and she preferred that; it would make things so much easier because nobody seemed to disturb her. For hours, she would play that game to keep her mind off things and until she would pass out. Rightfully so, that was what exactly she did. And as she slept, the voices within her memories spoke to her; the voices from within the shadows creeping in. {name}’s body was sprawled across her cold, bedroom floor but she looked peaceful as her [color of hair] was sprawled under her or in a disarray- there had been no order to this girl. Her dreams would be her escape, but little did she know they would also be her ticket to worlds of disorder. Worlds to where they would need the help of the most broken hearted person to mend many back to where they once were. The realm of light declared for a new hero to mend evil’s ways, and as she would retaliate as not being worthy, the foreteller’s of light thought otherwise.  
Help came from many roads, but [name’s] was just beginning.


	2. | Chapter 1 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving into more story development, including [Name]!

| Chapter 1 |

 

Everything was so cold- so very cold. Even the slightest of movement had been proven as difficult from the bone chilling cold. There was nothing, well as far as [name] could barely see; darkness blanketed the world she had once known. One moment she would be sleeping peacefully and then the next, waking to what would be believed to be a waking hell. Though within the darkness, there was a subtle accent of calmness to ease the troubled soul but that feeling had been very brief. Whispers emerged from the shadows, muttering nonsense and bewitching lies as they swallowed their newly founded resident.  
“Help me, help me..” Utters [name] softly, her cold lips barely moving at all- it was as if she had been mumbling to herself. At her side, remained her arms, her body in total anatomical position as she seeped further into the darkness. Screams then followed, laughter of the wicked stirring the sirens whom sought refuge in the shadows. [Name] had no clue as to where she had been nor could she even properly verbalize for help. 

“What a fool, to truly believe that you’d be forever safe,” Hisses a menacing voice from the deafening silence. Sleep young guardian, sleep. Do not let the devils stir your slumber oh enlightened one.

“Open your eyes, child. It is time to face the world that has been waiting for you,” Chimed the voice, slyly surrounding [name] at all directions as she descended. A soft laugh of an older woman soon followed.”After all, you did wish to disappear and be forgotten by those who have bothered to come your way, now didn’t you?”

Words had been stuck in your throat. Do not open your eyes for the darkness of this world, came a warming voice. The sirens will try their best to get into your head by attacking you from the cracks of your very own being. Wake up, young guardian. The light beckons you.

“Ah, it seems we’ve been interrupted. You do know it isn’t very wise to do that oh brave master of light,” Came the menacing voice once more, your body gently laying across a cold, stone floor causing your unconscious body to shudder.”One false move and you could be my next pawn!”

“Your motives don’t scare me,” A soft, feminine voice enters the air; it’d been calm, almost like a motherly tone.”But you have no business with my dandelion. This one has sadly gone astray...I wonder why?” A woman emerges from the shadows, a soft pink cloak around her and her face hidden by a mask in the shape of a fox.

A cackles hits the air, another womanly figure emerged from the shadows. This time cloaked in black, clutching a long staff. Her skin had been a sickening green with dark eyes that even saw through the darkness.”I haven’t the slightest idea, curious foreteller of light. And to what pleasure do I owe you? Unless of course you have come to surrender the book of prophecies to me finally with your union.”

The young foreteller scoffed, kneeling to the floor and brushing a hand across [name’s] forehead, bowing her head to the girl who slept.”You will never get the pleasure of earning that right, Maleficent. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be taking what is rightfully mine,” comments the young woman, bracing the girl in her arms. Maleficent cackled, lifting a green hand at the foreteller. 

An orb of green light had emerged from the witch’s hand and darted its way towards both the new guardian and the emerging foreteller of the light. The course of the attack had been brief, although a shock of yellow light filled the dark corridor of shadows as the sound of clanging of metal filled the air. The light ceased but a grunt filled the silence of the shadows.

“Gula!” exclaims Ava, a gasp escaping her lips as she watched the back of yet another foreteller face her. A keyblade emerged from the male’s grasp and he narrowed his gaze, stance facing Maleficent.

“Get out of here, Ava. It’s far too dangerous for both you and [name]. You need to get her to safety. Take her to the others,” Orders Gula, slowly advancing forward to the witch. 

“Ah, back again?” Begins Maleficent with a devilish grin.”And to think you would end your ties with-”

“Never mind that!” Yells Gula, throwing a free hand back towards both [name] and Ava. “You know why i’m here.”

“Time for you to die already? How unfortunate… this makes things so boring. I do believe you still have to uphold our deal you promised.” Maleficent hums,coming down from the steps where she once stood.

“Gula, I-” Ava waved a hand a summoned a portal of light, her gaze falling to the male’s leopard mark. He only shook his head and looked back, waving a hand and sending both Ava and [Name] into the portal.

~

“You think she’s going to wake up anytime soon?” Said a girl softly, obvious warmth surrounding [name’s] body briefly for a moment. There was no longer been any more anxiety around her nor any disruption of the darkness.

“Hard to say.. Wait! Let me-” A boy leans over, his bright blue eyes excitingly scanning over the newcomer, his finger about to poke her side.”And what do you think you’re doing, Sora?”

Sora froze and turned his head, facing the tall male who stood in the bedroom’s doorway, dark brunette hair fanning over his shoulders.”Er...nothing Leon.”

Leon slowly walks into the room, the chains at his belt loops jingling with his moment, arms crossed in front of his chest as he walked.”Hm…” he hums softly, a curious gaze in his eyes as well.”She’s been like this ever since we found her. It’s been so far a week...Sora, are you sure she isn’t dead?”

“Of course not!” He whines.”She still has a heartbeat and everything she very could be… you know…”

Leon sighs, glancing back at the clock with an annoyed look.”I better give Aerith a call. Maybe there is something we could do in the meantime-a blessing maybe?”

Sora slumped into his chair and glanced over to Kairi who had a concerned look on her face. She shook her head.”I think it would be best if we just waited and gave her her own space and time to wake up. There could be something wrong and we wouldn’t know.”

Leon stands and walked back towards the door, grabbing the door’s knob firmly before letting out a sigh.”You are right. I’m going downtown to do some last minute errands. Are you two staying up here?”  
The pair nodded and soon turned the heads towards [name]’s body, the door shutting behind their seats in the bedroom.  
Please wake up.


	3. | Chapter 2 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens, with a new hero emerging!

| Chapter 2 |

“So you’re telling me you found that girl outside your doorstep?” Asks a male, his voice laced with confusion; doubt swam in every word he spoke.

“That is right,” Interjects Leon, whose body leaned against a light post outside a shop’s door; he’d been running about, looking for things deep in the town. People passed by, like if the day had been like any other. However for Leon, that was on the contrary. In front of him stood a tall, broad shouldered man who had a pair of crisp, illuminating blue eyes with blonde hair spiked and going at every direction.

“Odd.” retorts the blonde male with a shake of his head, it tilting to the side as the sound of rushing footsteps came closer and closer. 

“Cloud!” A female’s voice interjects, brief breaths escaping her pale, pink lips. The male perks, lifting himself from the brick wall he’d perched off of. Cloud raises an eyebrow, a tall, slender woman with deep brunette hair swept over her shoulders. Soft breaths escaped out as the young woman came to a halt.

“Tifa,” The male replies, his gaze growing weary as his face then twisted into concern.”What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be at Headquarters watching over the new guest with Aerith and the others?”

Tifa then shakes her head, a sense of uneasiness washing over her as she clasped both of her hands in front of herself as a way to coax her worriedness.”That’s the thing. When she came in earlier to do a blessing, she wasn’t feeling very well. Though being the person who she is, she still went on with what she had to do,”

Leon then steps forward and raises and eyebrow as the story furthered on. He was accompanied by the look that Cloud had as well.”And?” Leon interjects.

Tifa bit her lip.”Even after the blessing, she felt increasingly worse. We-we have to hurry back. Things aren’t well, as soon as she casted the blessing on that girl you both found, the Heartless came in flocks to the headquarters. Both Sora and Kairi are boxed in while Aerith is out cold,”

Cloud then draws his Buster Sword while Leon followed in suit.”How the hell did you get here so easily? And just how much Heartless are we talking here?” Cloud inquires, walking towards Tifa who merely stepped away a step; there was frustration in his voice. Tifa’s right hip was on fire, pain shooting up and down her body- the Heartless were none like the same ones they had encountered before. They were ruthless and more violent, more cunning. It had truly been a miracle that she made it out alive as silly as that may seem.

Leon then shakes his head, his Gunblade tight in his right hand as he started towards the direction of where the hideout was.”Look Cloud, stop with the questions and let’s just get going. We’ll figure things out, we can’t risk anything happen to the others especially at the rate things are going now.” His mature face contorted into a slight serious scowl as thoughts ran rampant in his mind. As he went the street, the other duo begrudgingly followed as Cloud made lengthy strides towards what would seem like a nightmare.

Within minutes, the trio would find that the street in which they would be accustomed to being busy would be nothing be more than a ghost town. Yells of attacks and grunts of frustration filled the air, tall- bulky shadow-like figures emerging in groups and forming into clusters; big, scarce clusters of shadows. Animalistic sounds accompanied the air along with loud clangs of metal. The focus of The Heartless were focused on both Kairi and Sora who worked together in hopes they would get through the mess of what the Heartless made.

“Sora, Kairi!” Leon yells, drawing his weapon as his ran towards the two. A wall of heartless surrounded the grand, building in what had seemed like a rocking chain, claws of said creatures together as they took turns attacking. He then stops, taking his stance with Cloud soon at his side.

“Leon, Cloud!” The duo retort, Sora setting forth in a Quick Blitz, lifting his keyblade to cast as diagonal slash on a shadow that bravely detached itself from large chain; Kairi follows suit, only to attack at Sora’s back, making sure no harm came his way as they fought. Without a second to consider, both Leon and Cloud leap into battle while Tifa on the other hand, held a hand at her injured hip and rushed through the shadows and into the home.  
Dead silence filled the home, the interior of it caked in a murky, shadow like fog. Though breathing it posed as no harm to anybody from what she could conclude. Just outside the hallway lied a brunette haired girl adorned in a red ribbon and pink dress sprawled with her curls at her sides. Tifa staggered over, lowering herself to the floor as she tapped the girl, scooping her up into her arms as she braced herself to hold the other.

“Aerith, hey,” She ushers, fright washing over her.”You need to wake up, please,”

Footsteps then sound the hallway with creaking going down the hall. A figure emerges from the other end, hidden within the shadows. “I already tried to wake her up,” Came the stranger’s voice.”No luck...I am just as confused as everyone is.”

Tifa then looks up to the strange figure, not able to determine whom they were. She squints, trying to hoist both herself and Aerith up from the ground.”Who- who are you?”

~

[Name] staggers from the bedroom, her hair in a complete disarray and eyes cast with cautiousness. Her movements were staggered, and awkward, her body asleep somewhat with fright and uncertainty. The was a menacing feeling in the air where she could not confide in. Things were a blur and she was unable to differentiate whether things were a dream or a reality. Voices filled the shadow driven headquarters, not a single shred of light around.

“I already tried to wake her up,” Came the [Name’s] voice, ”No luck...I am just as confused as everyone is.”

”Who- who are you?” Asks Tifa. [Name] inched closer through the murkiness and made careful strides.

“Me? Well, my name is [Name]. I’m from [Name of Country/ State],” Saying this only left the woman with a bewildered look as she dragged Aerith into another room to lay her down.

“Is that another world?” She asks, laying Aerith across a bed with a labored grunt. Shaking her head, [name] peered through the window before following Tifa into the room.”No…..nevermind.”

Sighing, [name] then open the curtains only to be greeted with a heartless standing before it. It’s large golden eyes blinking towards her before it slams its claw- like and hand into the window, breaking through one of the panels. [Name] lets out a frightened shriek, leaping back with another yell from Tifa.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” [Name] yells out, fear freezing her body. The shadow continued to go through the glass, its body moving past everything as if it were nothing. “Get away from that window, I-” She lunges forward before letting out a pained yell, falling to the floor and clutching her side. [Name] had a horrified look within her gaze, her eyes falling to the girl whom she instinctively knelt to brace.

“Change of plans,” Tifa begins, sitting up slowly before leaning against the bed’s frame for support.”Do you know how to fight, [name]?”

[Name] shook her head and gulped, jumping back more as the shadow slinked itself over to her more. She never noticed, but there was a sudden change of weight in her dominate hand. Peering over, she nearly toppled over.”What the…”

“Well, if you’d look at that,” Tifa murmurs, her eyes flickered over to the shadow who in which lunged at [Name] once more.[Name] ! Look out!”

Instinctively, the newcomer rose her arm up as if to shield her face. Though in actuality, a clang of metal filled the air. [Name] opened her eyes, only to meet the shadow eye to eye with a keyblade in her grasp. It was the subject of her own creation, it was unique too. No words were exchanged but even before she could retaliate, darkness met her eyes and nothing could be seen no more.


	4. | Chapter 3 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle rages on, is [Name] confident in her abilities?

| Chapter 3 |

For many generations, the protection of light had been a necessity. More or so a duty, expected from those who were born into the ideology. It was never regarded as a chore nor a expectant duty for guardians, wielders who found solace in what was to be believed as a utopia. Many stories through each and every generation once spoke of a guardian emerging in a world that was torn, divided, and diminished to nothing; worlds falling to an evil known not like any other. Foretellers of the very beginning even sealed that fate within each and everyone of their inscriptions. Not even the most curious eyes would ever see into a future so devastating.

Such stories were included in teachings of many Masters who would soon enter worlds of the unknown, weary of each and everyone of their fates. Though even the most wise Master’s, guardians of the foretellers’ lights were not aware of what darkness would have in store. Even after the glorious victory Sora and his friends once led, triumphing Organization XIII and many other great villains were not the remote end to what the shadows had planned. No- those tales were merely the beginning of the long journey that would soon spell the fate out for dear [Name].

 

As if time had stopped, silence filled the air, causing [name] to lift her gaze; her curious eyes peering towards the direction in which the clash of metal filled her ears. Drawing a hitched breath, her extended arm that evaded the Heartless’ attack drew back and casted the blade behind her body as she stumbled back on the heels of her feet. Nothing but misty darkness surrounded her, a broadly built Heartless standing before her with bright, golden eyes staring her down with its figure hunched over slightly. Frozen with fear, she chose nothing but to study the creature before seeing another emerge through the mist as if to assist its comrade. This was nothing like the game nor was it like a dream- this was real life, a reality that [name] could not alter or run away from.

With a single idea in mind, she wished to be nothing more than be peaceful, but the inner warrior inside spoke otherwise. The darkness taunted her with every contradicting thought possible,though deep inside she knew the darkness’ game- she wouldn’t give in so easy. Taking a deep breath, she gritted her teeth, her body forming into a stance most comfortable to her; all this seemed so natural as if she had done this before. Shaking her fears away, a voice spoke to her ever so softly, as if to coax her.

“Go my flower, go as you have been destined for,” A voice begins, [name] perking up.”Be an example of our light’s guardians.”

“Who are you?” She asks; The shadow of a feminine figure outlined with a soft pink light and adorned in a tawny cloak stood beside [name], lifting her own hand, causing [name] to cast the hand that held her keyblade up into the air as if to strike the Heartless directly. The figure shakes her head a soft giggle sounds the air before [name] was suddenly left alone within the darkness. Sound resumed, a throaty growl filling her ears as the Heartless lunged itself to attack once more.

[Name] jumped back, letting her body guide her in her strides. She then took off, running head on towards the Heartless and bringing her keyblade down as she brought her body immediately into the air with confidence; It was as if she had been a new person, or something other than herself. “Give me your best shot!” She yells, bringing the tip of the blade to land a direct hit down on the Heartless head. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, crouching after landing an unsuccessful hit.

“Need some help?!” Sora calls out, running up behind [name] with his keyblade gripped in both his hands; more Heartless emerged, a portion of their wall diminishing. Turning her head back, [name] nodded to the fellow keyblade wielder.

“Help would be nice,” She breathes out, steadying herself once more. Huffing, she stared down at the crowd of Heartless that would soon ensue them. Before long, Sora steadies himself beside [Name], his stature nothing more then alert; his body was caked in scratches but it seemed that it didn’t bother him. Sora nodded, shooting her a smile.

“Then you got the right guy, think you can keep up?” He asks, taking a step forward. There was a moment of hesitation in [Name’s] thoughts but that didn’t discourage her.

“I’ll do my best,” She admits, rubbing her neck. Cloud, Kairi, and Leon continue to carry their fight as back up behind the keyblade wielders.  
“Well for a new wielder, you have some crazy moves, just be careful and don’t hold back. These heartless are ruthless..er…?”

“[Name], nice to meet you,”

Sora then extends his gloved hand briefly towards the girl, giving her an encouraging gaze.”Sora, nice to meet you [Name].”

[Name] shakes his hand and briefly for a moment before darting her gaze to the monsters that continued to make their way. She gulped and backed up slightly, seeing them soon back away and morph into an even bigger creature. A gloved hand touched your shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.”Watch what I do, then do as I do. Only way to get away of your fear is to act on it.” He then pulls away, taking off in a sprint towards the beast the grew by the minute. In a blink of an eye, he leaps up into the air. He sure was different than what the fanfiction and the game interpreted him to be. 

With reluctance, she follows behind Sora, watching him jump and latch himself onto the beast’s left arm. [Name] follows and does so only to find herself dangling on the gigantic claws of the beast. She yelped out pulled herself up slowly before being flung to the broad, shadow-like shoulder. Small shadows appear at the shoulders and Sora never held back, ruthlessly darting towards the creatures as if this was second nature to him; which it was. [Name] followed, struggling to keep her balance as the giant heartless thrashed about.

“SORA YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED UP THERE!” Yells Leon, pushing through the heartless that remained across the street.

“Uh oh, and to think we were doing something right,” He sighs, yelping and grabbing ahold of an antenna of the heartless’ head to steady himself.

Cloud follows Leon and shakes his head, heavy pants escaping his lips as they ran.”How could you not expect him to do something like this?” He asks, suddenly forcing him to a stop. Leon reluctantly stops, his eyes falling on not only on Sora, but also on [Name].

“No use stopping him..” Leon mumbles, shaking his head.”He even brought that new girl up there. I think I might just have an aneurysm.”

Cloud chuckles and furthers on.”Well there is no use to let this opportunity go to waste. Let’s get this show up and over with,”

Leon grunted, lunging and swinging his gunblade as an aid to attack.”Couldn’t agree more.”

 

For hours, as it had seemed, the battle had raged on. But as the sunset of the empty town came about, the heroes lied across the tile ground panting, gasping for breath.

“You sure showed those heartless who’s boss, [name],” Breathes out Sora, who lifted himself up from the ground with a grunt. 

[Name] lifts herself up, dusting herself off as she looked around the destroyed street area. She whistles softly and stretches, crossing her arms after helping Sora up.”Hey, you’re one to talk,” She murmurs with an amused look in her eyes.

“So, [name]. Is it?” Leon interjects, his bright blue eyes searching every part of the newcomer. [Name] nods, her eyes matching the male’s watchful gaze.

He then smirks slightly, the edges of his lips twisting up with a slight grin.”Leon. Welcome to our group, [Name].”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to continue to thank each and every one of you amazing readers out there! Never would I have thought the story would become this popular! I am very confident in this story and I only hope that it continues to unfold with many twist and turns. If anybody would like to share suggestions, don't feel afraid to! Bit of a slow start but I often dislike romance orientated fanfiction going so fast without any plot. I hope you all understand, but I want to put as much detail as i can in this story. :) Still as always, feel free to leave comments or any questions you guys may have! Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all stick around.


End file.
